


Hurt

by Jadeylovesmarvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeylovesmarvel/pseuds/Jadeylovesmarvel
Summary: Y/n is in a relationship with Bucky her boss, she is falling deeply in love with him but comments from certain co-workers leave her with deep insecurities and self-doubt leading to heartbreak.How will Bucky show her just how much she truly means to him?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky's arms snake around her, it's early morning and she really needs to go home, she disentangles herself from his embrace gently kissing him and he pouts.

"Stay?". She giggles and shakes her head softly. 

"I can't Buck, my boss is a tyrant and he will have my ass if I'm late". She teases and he smirks along with her

Bucky is, in fact, her boss and yes she knows it isn't good getting involved with the boss especially one who is a bit of a playboy, dated a different woman every month and runs a mile at the sight of feelings but she couldn't help it.

"No, he won't, in fact, I think he would tell you to stay in bed all day or you may be punished". His arousal presses on her stomach and she grins.

"Oh really? Is he going to spank me for being bad?". She teases him and he chuckles warmly.

"Well, why don't you come here and find out". She shrieks as he drags her back into bed and he peppers her with kisses.

✨🌻

Y/n is Bucky's assistant and loves to work for him, even though she had to watch as he had dated countless beautiful women before, she loved her job in Barnes Industries which was one of the biggest Publishing houses in the world and she wouldn't change it for the world.

The perks were amazing and she loved that Bucky truly valued her opinion and always listened to her, plus she got to read tons of great drafts of books, what could be more awesome?

As she gets Bucky his coffee and plans to settle down with some tea and one of the draft books he wants her to read, she overhears two of the gossip hounds at the company giggling.

"Omg, it's so obvious, I mean have you seen the way she looks at him, do you think they are together?". Y/n pauses, she has a bad feeling about this as she listens in to the conversation.

"Oh please, Barnes wouldn't date someone like Y/n she's pretty but she is hardly a model type is she? Plus she is a little different to the women he usually dates, isn't she, like body-wise, looks-wise?".

"If he is dating her then he's probably too embarrassed to go public".

Y/n's stomach drops and she feels sick, she tries to ingore the laughter but a nervous pit forms in her stomach, it isn't the first time she has been picked on for her looks, she knows she doesn't look like the women Bucky usually dates, she wipes away the tears in her eyes and begins to trying to block out the thoughts.

✨🌻💫

She doesn't know how to broach the subject with Bucky as she is nervous about the answer but she knows it's coming. Is he ashamed of her? She is really falling in love with him...

Tonight is a gala hosted by the billionaire playboy Tony Stark and Bucky and she can't ruin his night with talks about feelings and such.

They had a rule that the relationship would be purely about sex and it's been three months now and she has no idea if that has changed?

She has slipped into her best dress and yet she still feels nervous, all she wants to do is talk with Bucky.

As she settles down with a drink and chats to her friends Peggy, Natasha and Wanda she notices Bucky being approached by a beautiful blonde and jealousy swirls in her gut.

What can she do though? She can't just march right up there and claim him, does he even want that?.

She knows that they have the rule of only seeing each other but when she sees how well the blonde fits with him she feels self-conscious.

That's the kind of woman he should be dating, not her. He was never ashamed to show them off, but not even his friends know that her and Bucky are dating and that makes her feel like shit.

Hiding her tears she hurries away only for her name to be called as she hears Bucky shouting her name.

"Doll, doll! wait". She stops tearful and sighs.

"What Bucky?". He cups her cheek but she moves away and his face turns agonized.

"I'm not interested in that woman, I only want you, baby". She frowns and says softly, so softly he barely hears her at first.

"I can't do this anymore Bucky, us. I can't, I can't be hidden in the shadows, stolen moments and keeping my feelings to a minimum because you're ashamed of me".

He gapes, "What, no baby, no that isn't... I'm not ashamed of you". She let's the tears fall now, and feels her heart throb, she's so tired of all of this angst and hoping he will love her back, it's exhausting.

"Your friends don't even know about us Bucky, you would show the beautiful women off but never me? You don't want people to know about us because we don't fit". She steels herself and looks away.

"I deserve better than being a booty call Bucky, I'm in love with you and I know you will never feel the same so It's best if we just end this now". His eyes flash with pain and when he speaks it sounds like he's in agony.

"Baby...". Steve comes up calling Bucky's name and looks between them and she turns hurrying away, her heart broken, she doesn't belong with someone like Bucky Barnes, she never will.

She was so stupid thinking she ever could


	2. Chapter 2

To say she is heartbroken is an understatement, God it feels like her heart has been torn in half, she hasn't slept and she's just glad that she has today off so she can de stress.

Her phone has been blowing up with messages all night but she just wants peace, she can't believe she was so stupid to think Bucky could ever love her, she just feels like shit. 

She wants someone who is going to love her for her, not be ashamed of her, she spends most of the day trying to prepare for work the next day and knows that it is going to be an absolute shit show. 

✨🌻 

Work as expected is literally hell, she can't even concentrate on her tasks for the day and she spends most of the time hauled up in her office and reading any draft she can to keep busy. 

She has heard whispers behind her back and the gossip train is all centred on the fact that she had been fucking Bucky when he was adamant he didn't mix work with pleasure and jealous words from some on why her and why not them?. 

The glares she gets from some of the women have her on edge and she feels like she can't breathe as Bucky comes out from a meeting his eyes meeting hers and then she hears the giggling and one comment in particular from a sleaze in accounting. 

"Ooh careful, he might start fucking her on the desk, special privileges eh? Must be nice sucking dick to get ahead". Her face flames with embarrassment and she rushes to her office not hearing Bucky completely go off on the man. 

She feels awful and just wants to go home if it weren't for Peggy, Nat and Wanda and their fierce protectiveness (especially Nat) she would just give up, but no... no, she holds her head up high and gets on with it. 

✨🌻 

Bucky calls a work meeting with everyone in attendance and she tries to hide away as much as she can ignoring the whispers and looks. 

Bucky looks exhausted and is unshaven, as he stands on the podium and it's a measure of how pissed he is as one look from him silences everyone. 

"That's enough, no fucking gossiping, no lewd comments, enough. I am lenient to an extent but bullying in any form no. Discussions on my personal life? No.". 

His eyes soften as they find hers and she swallows, wondering what the hell he is going to do. 

"I don't like bullies, I don't like people who make others feel like shit because they are jealous or comment on things they don't understand". 

"I've heard every fucking rude and lewd comment under the sun today and I hate it, that's enough. I don't give a shit if any of you like it or not, deal with it because if I hear anything else said about me or my girl you will be punished. I think Matt from accounting is proof of how serious I am". 

He pauses and takes a breath and she watches stunned as Bucky rarely shows his emotions at work. 

"I lost the best thing that's ever happened to me because of judgement, because of the shaming, of making the woman that I adore feel worthless, Baby, come here please". 

She stiffens feeling rooted to the spot but gets up anxiously and joins him wondering what he is going to say. 

"I've heard a lot of dumb comments, oh why her and not me? It's because Y/n is the most beautiful, and kindest and sweetest woman I have ever met, she's all I ever want and I thank my lucky stars she loves a punk like me". 

"This beautiful woman gave me a chance three months ago, she is patient and sweet, yet she calls me out when I need it and keeps me grounded, I've gone through life thinking love was something to be afraid of but Y/n showed me differently". 

He cups her cheek and she melts into his touch. "I'm not ashamed of you in any way, you are my girl, I love you y/n, You are the love of my life and the only woman I will ever want. I never, ever want to lose you again". He kisses her there and then and she kisses him back happily ignoring the crowd below them. He loves her, he really truly loves her. 

💫🌻 

Later after they have made love Bucky gently pulls her in his arms and holds her tight as she snuggles into his big, comfy bed. 

"I'm sorry doll if I ever made you feel like I didn't want you or I was ashamed and you were wrong when you said no one knew about us, Clint and Steve and Sam did, I always spoke about you baby, I never wanted that blonde girl either that came up to me at the party, all I've ever wanted is you". 

She bites her lip and feels a bit foolish, she let her insecurity run riot when she should have just sat down and talked to Bucky. She gently kisses over his jaw and cheeks and then meets his lips. 

"I've been thinking about the future doll, and I was thinking about our kids, I'd love a mini-you to spoil rotten, I want marriage, I want everything with you sweetheart, I've been thinking about working from home more so when we feel ready we can just do it". 

She beams, hardly daring to believe that everything worked out so beautifully, but she is so grateful it did. 

🌻💫 18 months later 🌻💫 

She enters their bedroom her hand gently cradling her baby bump and giggles as she can hear Bucky swearing as he attempts his latest masterpiece in the kitchen. 

She meets him smiling and tenderly kisses him and peers in the pot, it smells delicious, looks delicious. It's some kind of Romanian casserole recipe he picked up on his travels before he became Mr big shot ceo. 

"If my baby wants homemade recipe then my baby girl is getting homemade recipes". He tells her and Y/n grins settling down, Bucky is thrilled about the baby, especially about them having a girl. 

He pauses cooking to gently kiss her, then reaches down and kisses her bump. 

"How is my sweet girl". She sighs cuddling into him. 

"She's dancing my love, impatient to get out and see her handsome daddy". He grins and holds her close. 

"You look so beautiful today". He murmurs eyes brimming with love and she pouts. 

"I'm massive". He shakes his head and she giggles as he kisses her neck. 

"You're beautiful, you always are to me, even more so now sweetheart". She sighs adorable man, as she settles down with the food and eats happily she begins to feel a little weird and pained. 

"Bucky". She says softly and as calmly as she can. "I think I'm in labour love". She expects that he will be calm because she is but no his eyes widen and he's frantically calling Steve and she gently soothes him while calling Nat. 

"Steve, Stevie! Baby Barnes is coming. I repeat shes coming, get Sam and Wanda". 

"Nat" She says softly "I'm in a labour, Yeah, Buck's having a freakout, yeah, yeah I'm fine, yes bring some of those comfy pillows please and Clints chocolate cake, thanks". She comes off the phone and observes Bucky. 

She watches him rush around like a whirlwind getting everything and he is kissing her belly and treating her like she is made of glass. 

💫🌻 

When they reach the hospital, Bucky calms as they get settled and is her rock all through the birth. 

Around twelve hours later, their sweet baby girl is born, they have named her Isabella Natalia Barnes, and she is just the sweetest little angel. 

Bucky kisses her tenderly. "I love you so much doll and this little one has me wrapped around her finger just like you do". He gazes down at Isabella, eyes full of so much love and adoration that her heart melts. Isabella is as equally enraptured with him, Y/n smiles and tears up as Isabella's tiny hand latches on to Bucky's thumb. The look on Buckys face makes her heart melt. 

Bella is a daddy's girl already, Bucky grins and looks up and says gently nuzzling into her neck. 

"Can we have more? Look at her she is just gorgeous". She giggles and nods, yes in the future she definitely wants more, definitely, a mini Bucky she thinks happily to herself and feels so content and happy as she watches her family. Her loves. 🌻💛


End file.
